Forum:Lie about the Above Poster
^Is a cookie. 40px|bottom Beauty's Princess'40px|bottom'' ^ Is Princess of the Grass Kingdom. '''Each Beat Your Heart 18:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is allergic to cats Scienceboy0 20:22, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ^Is a cat AAAAAAH! it tastes like '' ' 20:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC)'' ^ Never atually watched Sonic animeScienceboy0 20:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ^ Can Metalbend AAAAAAH! it tastes like '' ' 20:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC)'' ^ Is blind. Each Beat Your Heart 21:09, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is blind because of cat allergy. Scienceboy0 21:22, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ^ Has four eyes. Each Beat Your Heart 21:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ^ Has 5 eyes. XD Scienceboy0 21:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is an outer-space potato man. Each Beat Your Heart 22:16, July 15, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is anouter-space potato woman Scienceboy0 00:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is a monkfish. ' Fury And ' 21:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ^Poops gold Did you eat too '' ' 22:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC)'' ^''Poops silver. 'Queen Marcy ''' 22:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ^Eats.... umm... '''WOOL! Did you eat too '' ' 23:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ^Eats bath tubs. Queen Marcy ' 23:01, July 22, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is a taco. ' Fury And ' 00:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is a piece of meat. 'Queen Marcy ' 00:21, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is a werewolf ^ True... but is a mmad scientist 'Queen Marcy ' 01:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is a potato. ' Fury And ' 01:08, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is someones towel 'Queen Marcy ''' 01:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ^Is Towlie the towel Did you eat too '' ' 09:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC)'' ^Is an owl Queen Marcy ' 14:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ^ eats her boogers ^ eats her poop 'Queen Marcy ''' 15:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ^Watches mlp Did you eat too '' ' 16:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC)'' ^ Watches Sonic Queen Marcy ''' 15:46, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ^(true :D) eats hay Did you eat too '' ' 16:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC)'' ^ Eats dogs Queen Marcy ''' 16:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ^Eats cats Did you eat too '' ' 16:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC)'' ^ Is a dog ;) Queen Marcy ''' 16:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ^has their mouth full of cherries Did you eat too '' ' 16:38, July 23, 2012 (UTC)'' ^'' Has her mouth full of the dead bodies of her victims. ^ Has mouth full of rats and poop. 'Queen Marcy ' 14:51, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is a taco.' Fury And ' 15:02, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is a meatloaf. 'Queen Marcy ' 15:08, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ^Is immortal Did you eat too '' '' 15:48, July 24, 2012 (UTC)'' ^ (true) Is a bean Queen Marcy ' 17:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ^Poops rainbows and butterflies Did you eat too '' '' ^Is a piece of cloth 'Queen Marcy ' 17:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ^ has a muffin button. ^ has a funny hat 'Queen Marcy ''' 22:33, July 24, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is a '''BANANA Did you eat too '' '' ^ Is a hot dog 'Queen Marcy ' 19:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ^Isn't a vampire ^Isn't a sonic anime fan 'Queen Marcy ' 21:40, July 25, 2012 (UTC) ^ copies me. ^ Is a science experiment ^ has to be in the air all the time Welcome Madhouse!'' '' 12:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ^ Is being hunted by an assasin himself. ^Sings in the shower Did you eat too '' '' ^Is the sworn enemies of cherries. Welcome Madhouse!'' '' 13:21, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ^is a four hundred foot tall purple platypus bear with pink horns and silver wings Did you eat too '' '' ^Is a truck. Welcome Madhouse!'' '' 13:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC)